


Merry Christmas, Potter

by HinaSohma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Harry Potter Saves Draco Malfoy From Being Caught Under The Christmas Tree: A Drabble





	

Sure, Harry knew he shouldn't be out of dorms this late at night. No matter how many dangerous things happened, though, nothing made him really follow the rules. The chosen one was feeling restless and he decided to slip on his invisibility cloak and roam the halls. I was the last day of classes and most people had fallen asleep, ready to go home for break.

Potter wasn't going home and that surprised no one. He would be alone with the other children, who for what ever reason, also were not going home. 

He strolled into the Grand Dining Hall, the sound of his feel barely audible but the cloak made it clear that no one was there. Potter, however, could hear rustling from under the grand christmas tree. 

He strolled up to it, surprised to see the familiar mop of blonde hair under it, struggling to get free as his robes had been caught on a branch. Malfoy. Potter considered walking away, who wouldn't? He was a brat and he deserved to get in trouble. But it was Christmas. 

He slipped the cloak off his face, down around his feet so he was mostly visible to Malfoy. The boy was facing away from him, though. 

He grabbed Malfoy's floudering arm, causing Malfoy to let out a little shout of surprise. "Shut up, you dunce before you get us both caught." Potter hissed breathily, not wanting anyone to hear them. He moved to get the other unstuck, pulling on his robes.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, turning over his shoulder. "Hey, careful, these robes are worth more than your life."

"Doubtful." Harry muttered, working still to get him uncaught. "Why are you even under the tree in the first place? Stealing presents, Mr. Grinch?" He asked.

"Never mind why I was under the tree, just get me unstuck!"

"Say please?" Harry sing songed to the blonde - of course he'd get him uncaught either way, but this was fun.

"No."

"Fine. Ill leave you here for some one else to find..." Harry let go, reaching back for his cloak. 

"No, wait! Potter, help me... please." Malfoy said, and Potter got him unstuck, and out from under the tree just in time to hear audible footsteps coming up the hall. Potter gasped, tugging up his cloak. Malfoy, at a loss for a good hiding space that wouldn't get him stuck again, look at the space where Harry was with fearful eyes. Harry could not believe he was doing this.

It was Christmas.

He threw the cloak over Malfoy as well, getting closer to the blonde than he ever hoped to be. "Be quiet and follow me." Potter whispered, moving slowly threw the hall with Malfoy behind him.

The way to the dorms was a no go, Filch's cat was sitting on the stairs up to the Gryffindor dorms, and Filch himself seemed to be stationed outside Slytherin dorms. Malfoy was at a loss, certain they would get caught.

Potter had an idea. Leading the boy away to a different hall in the vast school, he opened a 'janitors closet' and slipped into a spacy sitting room where he tugged away from Malfoy - the room of requirment.

"Looks like were stuck here until they leave, so try not to make any noise." Potter said, dropping into a chair, sighing. 

"Hey, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"... merry Christmas."


End file.
